


We Can't Always Get What We Want

by theultimatedweeb



Category: Aphmau Mystreet
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Mystreet - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, aphmau mystreet - Freeform, aphmauocs, mayrameitz, mystreetocs, this oc is basically yanchan but worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatedweeb/pseuds/theultimatedweeb
Summary: Love?Is this love?What is love?





	We Can't Always Get What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first ever thing and uh it's about an Aphmau Mystreet OC (ew i know) but still.  
> Uh enjoy whatever this is if you can.
> 
> It's kind of a background and backstory thing for Mayra Meitz, the oc.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was an innocent child once.  
No worries, nothing to complain about.  
I lived a perfectly normal life. Well, maybe a bit more than normal. I was pampered a bit, before my parents got divorced.

After the divorce, everything spiraled downwards.  
Everything turned for the worse.  
Everything..... hurt.

I am a dancer. I'm on a competitive dancing team along with my friend Sasha.   
The competitions were the only times I felt happy.  
Because both of my parents always arrived, even when they divorced.  
Even when all the abuse and the anger and the sadness happened.

My brother was the only person I could truly trust and rely on.  
He never hurt me. He always helped me when I needed it.  
With homework, cleaning up the house or even just my room.  
He always helped me cheer up when I felt down.  
He always got the right medicine when I was ill.  
He helped me whenever I got an injury, both minor and severe.  
But he stopped spending alot of time at home after he got his girlfriend. And after mom died, whenever he was home, he shut himself in his room.

My mom committed suicide not long after the divorce.  
My dad always drank. He was always angry. He always blamed me for everything wrong. He never blamed my brother.  
He always took his anger out on me. Both verbally and physically.

If my mom had loved me, she wouldn't have killed herself.  
If my dad had loved me, he wouldn't have gotten drunk and he wouldn't have started abusing me.  
If my brother had loved me, he wouldn't have started shutting himself in his room and spending time with his girlfriend and ignoring me.

I just...  
I wanted to be able to love someone.  
To trust them.  
To protect them.  
And that someone came into my life a few years ago.

Emilia Lycan. Of the Lycan family.  
She was the first one to ever show true concern and care for me.  
I want her.  
I want to protect her.  
I want to love and care for her.  
If she knew how I felt then she'd probably run away from me.  
Or hurt me.  
That's what everyone else did to me.

She always stayed with me.  
She saw me as one of her best friends.  
"Best Friends"  
Hearing that.... hurt me a bit.  
She only saw me as a friend.  
Nothing more.  
Anything less.  
But if that was the best I could get, I wouldn't mind it at all.  
But I know that there's better.

I want her to love me.  
And I won't stop until she does.


End file.
